


Day 3: Eternal

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Puzzle June [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And this is slightly angst, Angst is one of them, Atemu leaving, Gen, I had to talk as I wrote this, I told ya'll I could only do two things!, It's a trigger of mine, Mention of Death, Yugi also cries, and pure sadness, cause I needed to feel the emotion, so hopefully you feel the emotion behind this, so just adding it to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Yugi is slowly coping with Atemu's departure. That was until he went to unpack from his last trip...their last trip.





	Day 3: Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I am only gonna do the prompts I feel I can actually write good, and so I skipped day 2, due to no inspiration at all! Moved on to day 3, and well, I wanted Atemu sappy and here it is! Might be slight OOC for him, but *shrugs* it's my story and I liked it. Hope you do too ^_^

It had been two weeks since Yugi returned home from Egypt. Two weeks of the empty feeling inside, two weeks since he has to say goodbye to his best friend. It was hard when he first arrived, not being able to sleep in his room for the first week, the memories were just too painful for him, but slowly it was getting starting to get easier.

 

Not easier in the fact of moving on or anything, no, it was just getting easier to view the room with all the happy memories that were made. Which then led to this early evening, having just finished eating dinner and helping Mama with the dishes, Yugi arrived to his room taking notice of the bag he still had not unpacked.

 

“I guess it’s time.” He bent down and began the task of unpacking.

 

The suitcase had the typical items you expect for a trip. Clothes, extra pair of shoes, extra underwear his mother insisted he pack, and…

 

“Oh hey I was looking for this.” He chuckled as he pulled out a pair of headphones. “I needed you yesterday when grandpa started singing to his old tunes.” He tossed them onto his desk before returning to rummage through the suitcase once more.

 

Pulling out a small pouch that contained his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush, and to his surprise he also found a hair tie Tea handed him randomly. Yugi also found within a mesh pocket some souvenirs that he had gotten for himself and his mother. A mug that had the pyramids on it, was upside down, which caused a small pain in his chest. But he battled through it and pulled out the remaining items before zipping it close.

 

‘ _ One more compartment, you can do this. _ ’

 

Yugi couldn’t recall what really was in the front compartment of his suitcase, but when he opened it, the pain in his chest got tighter. Inside was a bundled up blue duffel bag, as he pulled it out, he could hear the familiar clank of a chain.

 

With a soft gasp, a tear rolling down his cheek, Yugi was stunned. “Pharaoh.” He whispered as he studied the chain that hung from the small pocket on the side of the bag, and with just a small touch, it fell into Yugi’s hands. He clung to the metal and let out the tears he thought he was done crying, some falling onto the cold metal as he brought it closer to his face.

 

Minutes passed and the tears slowly stopped. “I’m okay.” He spoke to no one, more to himself. “It kept the puzzle close, but I don’t need it to remember you.” With a sad smile he leaned over to his bed, gently placing the chain down, before returning to the bag.

 

“The items were kept in there, so it's more than likely-" He spoke as he opened the bag, revealing nothing inside .“Empty.” He placed the bag down before opening the suitcase back up. He then picked the bag back up, ready to toss it in the suitcase, only to hear a muffled thump beside him. “Huh?” Yugi looked over and his eyes went wide.

 

A small chain was next to his leg, attached was a small cartouche, though it was only the back of it he saw, he knew what it was.

 

Reaching for the cartouche, Yugi slowly turned it over, revealing the hieroglyphics. “Atemu.” He ran his fingers over each symbol. “Why would you leave this here?”

 

Blinking out of his trance, Yugi reached into the small pocket of the duffle bag, and just as he thought; he pulled out a piece of folded paper. As he unfolded it, still clinging to the cartouche, he could see there was writing, and with a small sigh, he read it.

* * *

_ Hello Yugi, _

_ I honestly don’t know how to begin this, I don’t recall ever really needing to write a letter, especially to you. I am assuming that if you are reading this that I’m not there. Which means I have to congratulate you on your victory. I am so proud of you Yugi. _

 

_ Let me get right to it, I am writing this letter to you for a few reasons. One to explain why that cartouche is in your hands and not in my possession. The other, is because I feel like it is time to somehow explain some things to you, that I could never find the right time to do. _

 

_ That cartouche is with you because I am going, went, somewhere I do not need it, and thought you were the perfect person to keep it safe. Though I never expressed it, I feel like you have always known, that one of my greatest fears was being forgotten...again. And you of all people in this world Yugi, I know would make sure that never happens again. That you would keep my memory and who I am, alive. You will speak my name probably daily by now and that is what brings a smile to my face as I leave here. I thank you for that and all I ask is that you please keep it safe, not just the cartouche, but my memory. Who I was as a person, not just the spirit of the puzzle, or the Pharaoh of Egypt, but who I was behind closed doors. Around you. _

 

_ Which leads me to the second part of this letter. The reason I am writing this is because I never could find a good point in our time together to tell you this. But Yugi, you are, the most important person in my life. Past, present, or future. It’s you who has kept me going on the worst days and you are the reason I have good days. Yugi I don’t even know where to begin or even how to describe the person you are to me. _

 

_ So I suppose I should just say the only thing that comes to me when I think of you. _

 

~~_ Yugi I _ ~~

 

_ I love you. I love how kind you are, how bright you are, how smart, and amazing you are. Your smile lights up a room and your laugh is contagious. Yugi your heart is so pure, I didn’t even think it was possible to be so kind. I can’t emphasize how much your kindness and love to me alone, has kept me sane these past couple years, and how I will look to it when I need guidance from here on out. Yugi please, understand I am not wanting to say this to hurt you or to make anything worse. No! I am writing this so you know how much you mean to me. _

 

_ When the time comes, came, and I left, I want you to know this Yugi; we are never truly apart. You and I are bonded together, through more than a piece of gold, or a chain around your neck, more than one body and two souls. No Yugi, it is because of our hearts, that have connected in a way others can never even imagine. It’s two hearts that have literally beaten as one. _

 

_ I hope that when you wear that cartouche, it rests above your heart. For that will be my heart beating with your’s once more, an eternal sound that no one can hear, but I hope that you at least can feel. _

 

_ I am going to end it here. I think we need to get some rest before the events that are about to take place. Again I am so proud of you Yugi. Of the boy turned man, the man I always saw, and the person you will become. Growing, learning, and becoming the greatest duelist and game designer, that I have had the honor of knowing. _

 

_ Good Night Yugi. _

_                           ~~Ate~~ Your other side of forever _

* * *

 

  
The tears fell from Yugi’s eyes as he clung to the paper and the cartouche. “At…” He sobbed, crumbling the paper as he pulled his hands to his face. Yugi fell to the carpet on his side and cried.

 

The sun had set as Yugi began to calm down, his full cries, turned into soft sobs, his eyes half open as he fought the fatigue that hit him. The note Atemu wrote, had been placed on the floor next to him, holding the cartouche with both hands. He traced over the hieroglyphics as he whispered Atemu’s name over and over again.

 

“Atemu.” He blinked and a fresh tear fell from his eye. “I miss you.” He slowly sat up wiping his eyes and face. “So much that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to truly move on.” He felt the burning in his eyes, but blinked the tears away. “I will continue making you proud of me.” He put the cartouche on, and as it fell against his chest it landed over his heart, causing the feeling of emptiness he had felt, to vanish.

 

“Oh Atemu.” He grasped the cartouche, keeping it as close as he could. “I can feel it, my side of forever, an eternal heartbeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hands tissues* I am so sorry for that! I cried as I wrote it and I feel horrible if I made you cry as well. I am ready for them to be together again! T_T


End file.
